Something New (album)
| length = 24:47 (mono) 24:27 (stereo) | language = English, German | label = Capitol | producer = George Martin | chronology = The Beatles North American | prev_title = A Hard Day's Night | prev_year = 1964 | next_title = The Beatles' Story | next_year = 1964 | misc = }} Something New is a 1964 album by English rock band the Beatles. Release history The album is the third Capitol LP release and fifth American release overall by the band, following the United Artists release of A Hard Day's Night. Originally scheduled for 1 August 1964Billboard July 4, 1964, page 1, the album was rush-released on 20 July 1964, ten days after the British release of A Hard Day's Night. The album includes eight songs from the original British release of A Hard Day's Night, as well as the tracks "Slow Down" and "Matchbox" from the Long Tall Sally EP and the German-language version of "I Want to Hold Your Hand". The album was released in both mono and stereo versions. All mono mixes of the five songs duplicated from the United Artists soundtrack album are identical on both releases. Something New was the only early Capitol Beatles album to contain all tracks in true stereo. The mono release contains alternative versions of "Any Time At All" (a different mix during the instrumental bridge), "I'll Cry Instead" (with the "missing" third verse), "When I Get Home" (the line "Till I walk out that door again" during the song's bridge has a different vocal passage from the UK mono mix), "If I Fell" (Lennon's non-double-tracked introductory vocal), and "And I Love Her" (McCartney's non-double-tracked vocal). This album was also released on the Parlophone label for sale only on American Armed Forces bases in Europe. These copies have great collector value. The album was also issued in Germany on the Odeon label. The German stereo version contains a reprocessed stereo version of "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" and an extended version of "And I Love Her", repeating the closing riff six times instead of four. This mix was later released on the US version of Rarities. In 2004, Something New was released for the first time on CD as part of The Capitol Albums, Volume 1 box set (catalogue number CDP 7243 8 66876 2 3) containing the US mixes for both mono and stereo. In 2014, the album was released on CD again, both individually, and included in the boxed set The US Albums, which contained the album's running order but with UK mixes as remastered in 2009. Reception | rev2 = The Rolling Stone Record Guide | rev2Score = Marsh, Dave; Swenson, John (Editors). The Rolling Stone Record Guide, 1st edition, Random House/Rolling Stone Press, 1979, p. 26. }} The album spent nine weeks at No. 2 on the Billboard Top LPs chart in 1964, behind the United Artists A Hard Day's Night album. Something New was included in Robert Christgau's "Basic Record Library" of 1950s and 1960s recordings, published in Christgau's Record Guide: Rock Albums of the Seventies (1981). Personnel * John Lennon – rhythm guitar, vocals, piano on "Things We Said Today" * Paul McCartney – bass guitar, vocals * George Harrison – lead guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" * Ringo Starr – drums, tambourine, bongos and claves on "And I Love Her" * George Martin – piano on "Slow Down", "Matchbox" and "Tell Me Why" Track listing All tracks written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney (Lennon–McCartney), except where noted. ;Side one #"I'll Cry Instead" – 2:09 (mono version) / 1:49 (stereo version) #"Things We Said Today" – 2:39 #"Any Time at All" – 2:13 #"When I Get Home" – 2:18 #"Slow Down" (Larry Williams) – 2:55 #"Matchbox" (Carl Perkins) – 1:58 ;Side two #"Tell Me Why" – 2:10 #"And I Love Her" – 2:32 #"I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" – 1:58 #"If I Fell" – 2:22 #"Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" ("I Want to Hold Your Hand" sung in German) (Lennon–McCartney/Jean Nicolas/Heinz Hellmer) – 2:19 Note: The Capitol 8-track (8XT-2108) adds "Thank You Girl" to the end of Program 3 for programming purposes. The complete 8-track running order is as follows: #Program 1: I'll Cry Instead – Things We Said Today – If I Fell #Program 2: Slow Down – Matchbox – I'm Happy Just To Dance With You #Program 3: Any Time At All – And I Love Her – Thank You Girl #Program 4: When I Get Home – Tell Me Why – Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand (I Want To Hold Your Hand) Charts and certifications In the U.S., the album sold 1,049,243 copies by 31 December 1964 and 1,443,735 copies by the end of the decade. Chart performance Certifications Notes * * References External links *"Something New" album. Recording history. Origin of the album Category:1964 albums Category:Albums produced by George Martin Category:The Beatles albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios